The subject matter disclosed herein relates to additive manufacturing and, more specifically, to hybrid additive manufacturing methods using hybrid additively manufactured features for hybrid components.
Additive manufacturing processes generally involve the buildup of one or more materials to make a net or near net shape object, in contrast to subtractive manufacturing methods. Though “additive manufacturing” is an industry standard term (ASTM F2792), additive manufacturing encompasses various manufacturing and prototyping techniques known under a variety of names, including freeform fabrication, 3D printing, rapid prototyping/tooling, etc. Additive manufacturing techniques are capable of fabricating complex components from a wide variety of materials. Generally, a freestanding object can be fabricated from a computer aided design (CAD) model. One exemplary additive manufacturing process uses an energy beam, for example, an electron beam or electromagnetic radiation such as a laser beam, to sinter or melt a powder material, creating a solid three-dimensional object in which particles of the powder material are bonded together. Different material systems, for example, engineering plastics, thermoplastic elastomers, metals, and ceramics may be used. Laser sintering or melting is one exemplary additive manufacturing process for rapid fabrication of functional prototypes and tools. Applications can include patterns for investment casting, metal molds for injection molding and die casting, molds and cores for sand casting, and relatively complex components themselves. Fabrication of prototype objects to facilitate communication and testing of concepts during the design cycle are other potential uses of additive manufacturing processes. Likewise, components comprising more complex designs, such as those with internal passages that are less susceptible to other manufacturing techniques including casting or forging, may be fabricated using additive manufacturing methods.
Laser sintering can refer to producing three-dimensional (3D) objects by using a laser beam to sinter or melt a fine powder. Specifically, sintering can entail fusing (agglomerating) particles of a powder at a temperature below the melting point of the powder material, whereas melting can entail fully melting particles of a powder to form a solid homogeneous mass. The physical processes associated with laser sintering or laser melting include heat transfer to a powder material and then either sintering or melting the powder material. Although the laser sintering and melting processes can be applied to a broad range of powder materials, the scientific and technical aspects of the production route, for example, sintering or melting rate, and the effects of processing parameters on the microstructural evolution during the layer manufacturing process can lead to a variety of production considerations. For example, this method of fabrication may be accompanied by multiple modes of heat, mass and momentum transfer, and chemical reactions.
Laser sintering/melting techniques can specifically entail projecting a laser beam onto a controlled amount of powder material (e.g., a powder metal material) on a substrate (e.g., build plate) so as to form a layer of fused particles or molten material thereon. By moving the laser beam relative to the substrate along a predetermined path, often referred to as a scan pattern, the layer can be defined in two dimensions on the substrate (e.g., the “x” and “y” directions), the height or thickness of the layer (e.g., the “z” direction) being determined in part by the laser beam and powder material parameters. Scan patterns can comprise parallel scan lines, also referred to as scan vectors or hatch lines, and the distance between two adjacent scan lines may be referred to as hatch spacing, which may be less than the diameter of the laser beam so as to achieve sufficient overlap to ensure complete sintering or melting of the powder material. Repeating the movement of the laser along all or part of a scan pattern may facilitate further layers of material to be deposited and then sintered or melted, thereby fabricating a three-dimensional object.
For example, laser sintering and melting techniques can include using continuous wave (CW) lasers, such as Nd: YAG lasers operating at or about 1064 nm. Such embodiments may facilitate relatively high material deposition rates particularly suited for repair applications or where a subsequent machining operation is acceptable in order to achieve a finished object. Other laser sintering and melting techniques may alternatively or additionally be utilized such as, for example, pulsed lasers, different types of lasers, different power/wavelength parameters, different powder materials or various scan patterns to facilitate the production of one or more three-dimensional objects. However, the base shape of the three-dimensional object may be limited to relatively planar (e.g., flat) structures. Such shapes may not match up with non-planar (e.g., curved) components that the three-dimensional object may eventually be joined to.
Accordingly, alternative hybrid additive manufacturing methods using hybrid additively manufactured features for hybrid components would be welcome in the art.